<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Attempts At Earning Love by usuallyamazinglyaverage</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819242">Attempts At Earning Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/usuallyamazinglyaverage/pseuds/usuallyamazinglyaverage'>usuallyamazinglyaverage</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abandonment Issues, All The Tropes, All in a very quick succession though, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chivalry isn't dead, Dirty Talk, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Family Issues, Hux is an ass, Late Night Conversations, Meet-Cute, Music, Musician!Ben, Ooops we just met but I'd really like to kiss you??, Oral Sex, Size Kink, Sort of sad, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, The AU no one asked for, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, WeddingPlanner!Rey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:55:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/usuallyamazinglyaverage/pseuds/usuallyamazinglyaverage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey Johnson is having the shittiest night ever: Her boyfriend dumps her via text, her purse gets stolen while she tries to drown her sorrows in a bar and then, to top it all off, she misses her train to Coruscant and breaks her phone in the process. Chandrila sucks – right up until she meets Ben Solo. The soft-spoken musician seems intent on rescuing her and soon they embark on a late night adventure that paints the city in a whole new light... </p><p>(Loosely based on the movie "Before We Go“)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi there, ya lovely people, and welcome to my very first Reylo fic.<br/>This AU idea came to me a few weeks ago, but I didn't have much time on my hands to work on it. The story is loosely based on the movie "Before We go". I heartily recommend it - it didn't do well with the critics or the box office, but it's really sweet. The title and many other things in the fic were also inspired by Jon Bellion's song <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=38MZyW5Vg1g">stupid deep</a>. Give it a listen, if you'd like to :)</p><p>I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes you might find, I was very tired when I wrote this &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <br/></strong>
</p><p>
  <em>8.32 pm</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>To: Rey</b>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>From: Hux </b> </em>
</p><p>u didn't have to fuckin run off to another city</p><p>
  <em> [send three hours ago] </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>To: Hux</b>
</p><p>
  <b>From: Rey</b>
</p><p>I just can't look at you right now.</p><p>I'm going back to the hotel and I don't know when I'll come home.</p><p>
  <em> [send two hours ago] </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>To: Rey</b>
</p><p>
  <b>From: Hux</b>
</p><p>fuck that i'm not waiting around for u</p><p>consider us done</p><p>find someone else to deal with ur bitchy attitude and stuff ur frigid cunt</p><p>
  <em> [send one hour ago] </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Rey's eyes burned as she stared at the messages.</p><p>Maybe it was because of the cheap whiskey she was drinking. Or maybe she wasn't done crying after all.</p><p>She took another sip, the alcohol lingering in her throat unpleasantly and almost making her cough. The bartender gave her a mildly concerned glance as she wiped down the grimy counter with an equally grimy rag.</p><p>Rey couldn't really blame her. This was her third glass since she had come into the bar half an hour ago, plopping down on a free chair while bawling her eyes out. Through snot and tears she had demanded the strongest alcohol they had, which – apparently – wasn't much. She wasn't nearly as drunk as she would like to be and stuck with a bottle of something that tasted like nail polish.</p><p>And the day had started out so well.</p><p>The wedding she had been planning for over four months now had been moving along nicely, entering the final stretches this morning. Her employers, a young couple around her age, had infected her with their unbridled enthusiasm, the last few talks and check-ins coming to an end in the early afternoon. Her boss, Amilyn, had been so pleased with their progress that she had practically shooed Rey out of the hotel they were staying in.</p><p>Obviously, she was giddy at the prospect and <em>so ready</em> to get home and spend some time with her boyfriend, craving the peace and quiet after these last few weeks of organizing an extensive venue, including multiple breakdowns by the soon-to-be bride's mother.</p><p>She loved her job, she truly did. But all that blissful romance and family drama sometimes left her with little time for her own needs. All she wanted was a lazy evening with Hux, maybe convince him to actually sit down for dinner for once.</p><p>She didn't expect him to find him in <em> their </em> bed, balls-deep in a curvy blonde.</p><p>Rey had simply stared at them for a moment as Hux continued to fuck the living daylights out of the stranger on the sheets <em> she </em>had picked out, her mind numb and her hands shaking. When he had finally noticed her, he had seemed more angry at the interruption than apologetic.</p><p>And with that, the young wedding planner had turned on her heels, walking out of the apartment and back to the train station. Halfway back to Chandrila, the waterworks started. No matter how hard she tried, Rey couldn't stop crying, arriving at the hotel exhausted and tired beyond belief, only to find out that Amilyn had already left a few hours ago, leaving her without a place to stay.</p><p>She really didn't want to go back to Coruscant. Just the thought made her nauseous. She bought a ticket for the ride anyway, opting to drink herself into a stupor before catching the last train.</p><p>Raising her phone to her face, Rey checked the time, blinking away her dizziness.</p><p>About twelve minutes left. Sighing, she downed the last of the nail polish and dug through her coat pocket for some cash, throwing it on the counter and slipping off the barstool, phone clutched in her fingers. Bending down, she reached for her purse – only to find nothing but dust and a few peanuts on the ground. She blinked again, walking around the chair to check on the other side. <em> Still </em> nothing<em>. </em></p><p>Dread churned through her stomach as Rey got the attention the bartender, who eyed her warily once more.</p><p>“Sorry, um... did you see my purse?”</p><p>“Been busy, cause it was pretty packed today.” She moved a few glasses into the sink. “Was probably snatched. You're like... the tenth person this month.”</p><p>Rey gaped at her, at a loss for words. “Oh.”</p><p>Fresh tears slipped over her cheeks, but the bartender was already moving on to other customers. Shakily, the young wedding planner turned, finding the exit with halting steps. The cold air outside hit her like a brick wall, making her gasp and shove her hands into her coat pockets. Her fingers brushed against something, the whole of her body freezing. The ticket. Her <em> train</em>.</p><p>Rey checked her phone again.</p><p>Five minutes left.</p><p>She ran.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Ben Solo honestly didn't know what he was doing.</p><p>He stared at his feet, at the dark leather of his shoes as if it held the meaning to some universal truth, or the answers that he was seeking. It was very likely that he just looked like a dumbass, sitting on this very uncomfortable and far too small bench in this almost empty train station, hands buried in his black jacket, head bowed and brows furrowed intently. Not that he usually cared about what people thought of him.</p><p>Tonight though... tonight he wondered if it was blaringly obvious what was going through his mind.</p><p>That he had made a decision that could flush his career down the drain. That he was still working up the courage to actually do it. That he was <em> so close </em>to calling his parents and ask them for advice, even though he hadn't spoken to them in over a year. That he was an idiot for never listening to what they had to say.</p><p>His twisting thoughts had kept him in an indecisive limbo ever since he had stepped out of his train and sat down, his muscles straining from the constant urge to jump up and <em>finally get to it</em>. But then he would remember himself, sagging back against the worn metal and gritting his teeth.</p><p>Ben exhaled, long and slow, closing his eyes and counting down from ten in his head, his feet steadying themselves on the ground.</p><p>When he reached five, a noise interrupted him, scattering the numbers and forcing him to open his eyes again.</p><p>Someone ran past him, a slim, decidedly female blur of chestnut and beige, stumbling momentarily – only to drop something. Ben pushed himself off the bench, his knees protesting against the quick movements as he called after her.</p><p>“Hey!” She barely looked back, obviously in a hurry. “Miss! You dropped your-”</p><p>The blur disappeared around the next corner, leaving him alone in the station again. Ben brushed his fingers through his hair, kneeling to pick up what she had lost. A phone. He winced when he turned it in his hand, the screen and case cracked beyond salvation. Hoping for at least a tiny sign of life, he pressed the home button, but the device just gave a weak flicker that fizzled out as quickly as it came. No name on the back either – so no chance to return it.</p><p>A small sniffle brought his attention back to the corner, his eyebrows shooting up in surprise.</p><p>It was her. The blur. Not so much in a hurry now, she walked back through the station, wiping at her cheeks.</p><p>Hastily and without thinking, Ben made his way over, stopping a few feet away.</p><p>“Miss? You dropped your-” Her head shot up, her eyes locking with his, giving him a good look at her face. “-phone.”</p><p> </p><p><em> Oh</em>.</p><p><em> Oh god</em>.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi there! Thank you all so much for the great response to this story. I appreciate each and every hit, kudos and comment, it made me really happy to see that the idea seems like a good one to some of you.<br/>Also, I'm sorry for the long delay - studying for my finals kept me super busy. The next update shouldn't take as long ;)</p><p>As always, I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Please enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>9:04 pm</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He hadn't expected her to look like this.</p><p>To be perfectly honest, Ben didn't know <em>what</em> he had expected. But then again, he didn't know a lot of things these days. Just one minute ago he had felt lost – but looking at her made him feel utterly adrift.</p><p>This close, he noticed how <em>tiny </em>she actually was. She had to tilt her head up to look at him, delicate hands wringing a piece of paper, maybe a train ticket. Her mascara was slightly smudged around her hazel eyes, some unshed tears lingering in her lashes. And she had freckles. Freckles that were dusted all over her nose and soft cheekbones and framed by chestnut waves. Freckles that made her look very young.</p><p><em>Probably too young</em>, a voice in his mind supplied unhelpfully.</p><p>Immediately, Ben felt like an ass.</p><p>She was obviously having a shitty night and here he was, ogling her like a creep. Clearing his throat, he offered her the shattered phone in his hand.</p><p>“I, uh, thought you might want this back,” he said, grimacing. “It's broken though.”</p><p>When she eyed him warily, Ben cursed himself for his affinity for dark clothes. That he was hanging around an almost empty train station in the middle of the night didn't really help his case either. He stayed still, careful not to move a muscle into her general direction. Finally, the woman reached out, taking the device from him.</p><p>“Thank you,” she mumbled. Her voice tickled his ears, her accent and the melodic quality of it urging him to write it into a composition, to capture it for an audience.</p><p>Before he could answer, the automatic announcement system interrupted him, calmly informing them that the station would be closing in a few minutes.</p><p>“Closing?” she whispered, looking down at her ticket and back to Ben, who gave her slow nod.</p><p>“They're not opening again until 5:30 am. It's a safety regulation.” Pausing momentarily, he rubbed the side of his jaw. “Chandrila's public transport is a nightmare.”</p><p>She blinked furiously, looking ready to cry again.</p><p>
  <em>Great job, Solo.</em>
</p><p>He wanted to apologize, even if he didn't exactly know what for, but she turned on her heels while thanking him again very quietly and made her way to the exit. Ben stared at her retreating back, tongue heavy in his mouth. It was hard to tell how long he stood there after she reached the doors on the far side of the station. His legs started to move on their own accord, his hasty stride out of his control – like a chain tugging him forward.</p><p>The air outside the station was uncomfortably cold for a spring night, making him flip up the collar of his black coat as he looked around. Ben found her standing next to the entrance, wiping at her cheeks and brushing a thumb over the cracked screen of the phone, as if the motion could somehow fix the damage.</p><p>“Are you sure you're okay?” He didn't know why knowing that was so important right now. His mother had always insisted that a little kindness could go a long way, but Ben had never felt like a kind person, not once in his life. He was trying to be better though, wasn't he?</p><p>Startled, she looked over, lips parting and closing again. “I'm - yeah. I'm okay.”</p><p>Her answer didn't sound too convincing, cracking around the edges.</p><p>“Can I ask why you're waiting out here?”</p><p>She frowned. “You said it yourself. The station is closing.”</p><p>“And you plan on staying here all night?”</p><p>Swallowing, she averted her gaze, fiddling with her scarf. “My purse was stolen. In some bar. Now all I have is my thirteen dollar train ticket and my broken phone.”</p><p>Ben ground his jaw. Of course. Chandrila liked to call itself one of the most beautiful cities along the east coast, but that description always left out the fact that the amount of small crime was just as notorious as it's many, <em>many </em>parks.</p><p>“I'm sorry.”</p><p>“I'll figure something out,” the young woman huffed. “I don't need your pity.”</p><p>Her tenacious and slightly rude answer made him chuckle and shake his head. “Well, I wasn't going to offer my pity – I was going to offer to split a cab.”</p><p>Ben motioned over the yellow cars, lined up against the sidewalk to the right of the station. At this point, he didn't really care if he was coming on too strong. He couldn't just leave her here, in the cold, for the rest of the night.</p><p>His proposal brought the frown back to her face. “You can't help me.”</p><p>“It's just a cab, not a big deal,” he insisted, pulling his wallet from the back pocket of his jeans and thumbing through it. “I have around... 80 bucks. How far do you have to go?”</p><p>“<em>Coruscant</em>,” she grit out.</p><p>Surprised, Ben considered her. They lived the same city. He wondered if they had met before, even if the thought was laughable. Coruscant was big, at least marginally bigger than Chandrila. And it was about three hours away by train. His eyes flicked over to the cabs again, contemplating their options.</p><p>“Hang on for just a sec,” he implored her, making his way over to the nearest car.</p><p>The driver perked up as soon as he saw Ben, letting down the window while chewing on a toothpick that was hanging from the corner of his mouth.</p><p>“Hey, excuse me, you see this lady?” When he pointed at the young woman, she came a bit closer, her expression hopeful. “She has to get to Coruscant in a big hurry. And she got her purse stolen?”</p><p>Narrowing his eyes, the driver took out the toothpick, pointing it between the two of them. “Ya both know that I'll drive all night and all morning? It's gonna cost you.”</p><p>“I can write you a check.” Her voice was laced with desperation. “Please, I just really need to get home.”</p><p>“You want me to just believe that you're good for it?” the driver snorted. “It's gonna be around a grand.”</p><p>“Look, <em>I'll</em> pay,” Ben interrupted, reaching for his wallet again, pulling out his credit card.</p><p>He could feel her protest before she could even voice it, waving the hand holding the pressed plastic and passing it into the car. “It's fine, you can send that check to me once you're home.”</p><p>“How do you know that I'll send it to you?” she questioned, obviously taken aback.</p><p>
  <em>Why was it so hard for her to accept help?</em>
</p><p>He raised a brow. “Why would you not?”</p><p>She didn't get a chance to answer: his card got shoved back out the window with a grunt, startling them. “It's declined.”</p><p>For a moment, Ben wanted to protest and tell him that he was wrong. He had payed his train ride with that card just this morning after all. But then he remembered why he was supposed to be in Chandrila in the first place. Suppressing his anger, he checked the watch on his wrist. His scheduled rehearsal had ended around eight.</p><p>It had taken Snoke about an hour to strip him of his financial independence.</p><p>“Fuck,” he muttered, ripping the card from the driver's fingers.</p><p>“Do you have <em>anything at all </em>that works?” Her accusatory tone churned the spark of frustration in him and twisted the knife, making him glare at the young woman.</p><p>
  <em>What was her damn problem?</em>
</p><p>“Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize that there were people lining up trying to help you,” he growled, shoving his wallet back into his jeans. “There are other things I could be doing, you know. Surprising as it may seem.”</p><p>“Okay,” she hissed, glaring right back. “So sorry for holding you up then.”</p><p>“Believe me, the feeling's mutual.”</p><p>The young woman bristled, turning her back to him with a scoff and walking down the street, her pace agitated. Both regret and satisfaction spread through him, engaging in a tug-of-war that left him feeling nauseous.</p><p>Eventually, regret won.</p><p>Ben groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose.</p><p>His mother had never told him how frustrating it could be to help people.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Rey knew she had just acted like a bitch.</p><p>Much like one of those clients she always complained about to Amilyn – no manners and a mean streak. Usually, <em>she </em>was the one keeping her calm when a manic bride had an unnecessary fit about the flower arrangements, one hour before the wedding.</p><p>Now, she was the one throwing half a tantrum about something that the poor guy trying to help her obviously couldn't change. He had wanted to pay <em>a grand</em>, just so she could get home. And he had looked so... <em>angry</em> when the taxi driver had given him his declined card back.</p><p>Rey wasn't used to people doing something for her, not without expecting something in return. Her confusion, along with her panic and frustration, had made her lash out. The remnants of the whiskey were probably deriving her of her human decency as well.</p><p>Sighing deeply, she buried her nose into her scarf, staring at the slightly wet ground as she pondered her next move. Finally, Rey stopped at the corner of the street, nibbling on her lower lip.</p><p>It would probably be best if she went back to the bar for now. Maybe she could convince someone there to let her wait tables for the night, so she could get some cash for a ticket back to Coruscant.</p><p>The thought brought back memories of her college years, working in a run-down diner, with shifts that left her smelling like deep-frying oil and where she spent most of her time avoiding her handsy boss. Rey grimaced and made her way down the street to her left. Still, any other option she could think of involved sleeping on a bench - and she really didn't want to freeze to death.</p><p>It'd also mean that Hux had managed to break her, by humiliating her to the bone. She wouldn't give the bastard the satisfaction.</p><p>A crash startled her out of her spiteful thoughts, her body stumbling to a halt.</p><p>On the other side of the street, three men had kicked over a trash can, laughing drunkenly at the mess that spilled onto the concrete. One of them noticed her, giving his two friends a shove. The laughter stopped and Rey felt her blood freeze solid in her veins.</p><p>She had taken a self-defense class with Amilyn, just last year. Rey was pretty sure that she could take on a guy that grabbed her ass in a crowed room. But three drunk and much bigger men, on an otherwise empty street, were a different story. Maybe she should run. Or keep on walking? The latter seemed like the smartest option, so she swallowed her fear and moved her stiff legs, keeping her gaze fixed on the top of her shoes. The laughter started again, sounding much closer now. Before she could break out into a run, a warm arm curled around her shoulders, pressing her to a solid chest.</p><p>Rey whipped her head to the left and up, ready to thrash and yell. But it was him. The guy from the station. His sharp jaw was clenched, betraying the careful neutrality of his face as he led her further along the sidewalk.</p><p>“Stay calm,” he mumbled. “This happens. Don't look at them and keep on walking.”</p><p>She offered a shaky noise of agreement, falling into step with him. With his height, it wasn't too easy; for each one he took, she had to take two. Finally, they reached the the end of the street and rounded the corner, relief washing over Rey, along with more guilt.</p><p>“Thank you,” she said quietly, looking at her strange savior.</p><p>“Sure,” he retorted, deep voice barely more than a rush of breath.</p><p>When he let go of her shoulder, she took a few steps away from him and stopped, shaking off the odd feeling of disappointment in her chest.</p><p>“Listen, I'm sorry about before. I was rude and I shouldn't have been. I'm really grateful that you tried to help.” Rey fidgeted as she explained herself, gauging his reaction carefully.</p><p>In his black coat, he cut an intimidating figure, broad body stretching the padded material to a degree that should probably be illegal. Yet she couldn't help but notice how expressive and open he seemed. His brows furrowed and relaxed above an aquiline nose and dark eyes, the sharp angles of his face mottled by moles and framed by a mane of black hair. He was... very handsome, Rey realized. How had this startling fact escaped her before?</p><p>His full lips twitched into a half-smile. “It's fine. Shitty night and all that. I understand that more than you might think. This morning, I actually still had a working credit card. And a full bank account.”</p><p>It wasn't hard to believe him – his shoes alone looked more expensive than her whole wardrobe.</p><p>“I didn't get your name,” she blurted out, shifting from one leg to the other.</p><p>The half-smile bloomed into a full one, dimples forming at the corners of his mouth.</p><p>“That's because I didn't tell you. Which I probably should have.” He offered her his hand. “I'm Ben.”</p><p>Her own hand almost completely disappeared in his when she shook it, her cheeks heating. “I'm Rey.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you, Rey.” Ben looked down at her curiously. “Can I ask you something?”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>“Where were you planning to go just now?”</p><p>The young wedding planner groaned. “Back to the bar, where my purse was stolen. I thought I might try and ask if I could wait some tables for the night, just to get enough money for a train ticket.”</p><p>“Not a bad idea,” he agreed, pursing his lips thoughtfully. “But I might have a better one.”</p><p>Rey tilted her head. “By all means, enlighten me.”</p><p>“How do you feel about trying to find your purse?”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And they're off! And delighted to be in each others company? Maybe? We shall see how the night goes :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the long wait, I categorically suck. To be fair, I had some troubles with this chapter and rewrote it two times ಠ╭╮ಠ </p><p>As always, I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Please enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>9:31 pm</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“So, you think this could actually work? Because I asked the bartender, she didn't know anything.”</p><p>Dark eyes crinkling at the corners, Ben glanced down at her. Rey suppressed a pout and kept walking, rubbing her her palms and fingers together, to get a semblance of warmth back into them.</p><p>“I feel like it's a valid question,” she huffed.</p><p>“It is,” he nodded. “But I'm guessing that bartender didn't want to talk because you didn't offer her... compensation.”</p><p>“Like a bribe?”</p><p>“Precisely.” A peculiar emotion crossed his face, something that flicked back and forth between guilt and regret. It passed as quickly as it came, impassiveness taking it's place.</p><p>“With some people, money can get you almost anything.”</p><p>Rey swallowed, his words digging up memories she wanted to leave exactly where they were – in the past. She didn't need this right now, this horrible kind of nostalgia, not when she was still shaken up and a bit buzzed and in the company of a far too kind stranger-</p><p>“Is this it?”</p><p>Ben's scandalized voice jerked her back into the real world.</p><p>She stared at the building in front of them, taking in the dingy exterior, the sign above the door giving an almost comical flicker.</p><p>“Yeah, this is it,” the young wedding planner sighed.</p><p>“God. No wonder your purse got stolen.”</p><p>
  <em>Oh, that's just-</em>
</p><p>Rey leveled him with a glare, hating the way her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. “I wasn't looking for something that has five stars on Yelp, alright? I just needed a place to cry and drink myself into a stupor.”</p><p>She didn't mean to say the last part. She really, <em>really</em> didn't. It was too much information, especially for a person she had met half an hour ago. Biting the inside of her cheek, she cursed this night for the umpteenth time.</p><p>Ben's suitably contrite shuffling mollified her only slightly.</p><p>“I don't-” He broke off, clearing his throat. “Let's just go in. We should check the bathrooms first. Sometimes, purses get dumped in the trash after the thieves take out the valuables.”</p><p>Grabbing the handle, Ben pushed the door open, tucking his head down as to not hit the frame and giving Rey no chance to apologize <em>again</em>. Grimacing, she followed him inside, staying at his heels as he cut through the crowd. Reaching the two restrooms at the back, he disappeared into the men's without another word.</p><p><em>Now you've done it</em> , her brain mocked. <em>Congratulations</em>.</p><p>Mumbling to herself, she slipped into the ladies', craning over the two garbage cans tucked against the wall. Nothing but used paper towels and a few balled up tissues. Feeling worse than before, she made her way back out, promptly colliding with a firm surface.</p><p>Big hands landed on Rey's shoulders, steadying her. Looking up, she met Ben's surprised gaze. Immediately, he let go of her – as if burned by the contact – and brought some distance between them.</p><p>A pleasant scent of vanilla, bourbon and oranges lingered in her nose and she ignored the way it warmed her chest.</p><p>“Any luck?” he murmured.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Let's try the bartender then.”</p><p>He made a beeline for an empty spot at the counter and Rey breathed a sigh of relief when she recognized the woman behind it. Getting onto the bar stool next to Ben, she leaned over the grimy wooden surface, ready to get her attention, when she noticed him taking off his coat and draping it over his thighs.</p><p>The dark dress shirt he wore underneath struggled to contain his frame and she couldn't help but think how <em>bloody unfair</em> it was of the universe to present her with someone who looked like <em>that</em> at this time.</p><p>If Ben noticed her gawking, he didn't say anything, waving at the bartender. She came over, eyes flicking to Rey momentarily.</p><p>“What can I get you?”</p><p>“You could help us find something.” The woman's narrowed eyes didn't seem to faze him in the slightest. “A purse.”</p><p>“It's black,” the wedding planner offered. “A little worn on the outside. Golden zippers.”</p><p>“Listen, lady, I already said that I didn't see who took it,” the bartender groused. “It happens here all the time.”</p><p>Drumming his fingers over the wooden surface in front of him, Ben hummed. “The cops would probably say the same thing. But I have a friend who actually was with the police for quite a while. And he told me that bartenders are sometimes well informed about this sort of thing. And that there's a handsome gratuity for a few pointers.”</p><p>The scowl twisting the bartender's mouth couldn't hide the way she piqued up with interest. She sized them both up, obviously deciding whether or not she could trust what they were offering. Eventually, she sighed, swishing her rag over one shoulder.</p><p>“Give me a sec, alright? I gotta make a call.”</p><p>Once she had disappeared into an adjourning room behind the bar, Rey relaxed, feeling hopeful for the first time since this afternoon.</p><p>“You okay?” Ben asked, regarding her worriedly.</p><p>
  <em>God, he was sweet. <b>Why </b>was he so sweet?</em>
</p><p>“Yeah,” she breathed. “I, uh, really appreciate you doing this. I know you probably didn't plan on spending your night rummaging through trash and getting snapped at every five minutes.”</p><p>He chuckled, the coarse sound tickling her ears. “Well, I also didn't plan on <em>not </em>going on this little treasure hunt.”</p><p>“There must be other things you could be doing,” Rey insisted. “More important things.”</p><p>“Not really.” Ben rubbed his chin, dimpling at her sheepishly. “My boss would probably disagree, I suppose. I'm actually in town for a concert. The rehearsal was about three hours ago, but I... didn't feel like it today.”</p><p>“A concert?” Intrigued, she tilted her head. “You in a band?”</p><p>“Orchestra,” he corrected. “At least right now. I prefer playing solo, though. I'm particular about my music and the piano loses some of it's intimate and versatile quality in a sea of violins, cellos and flutes.”</p><p>A musician. Of all the careers she could have imagined him in, this was the one she definitely did not expect.</p><p>Unable to stop herself, Rey studied his hands, his fingers. They didn't look like they belonged to a pianist, as thick as they were. There was something compelling about them, however, the prominent veins on the back adding to the effect.</p><p>She masked her involuntary sharp inhale with a cough. “I don't think I've touched a piano since I was in College. I'm pretty sure I passed out on one after a drunken rendition of 'Mary had a little lamb'.”</p><p>She didn't know why she told him this sordid story – it was ridiculous, unnecessary and most likely offending, especially since he made his living with music.</p><p>But, to her surprise, he laughed. It was goofy and guffawing, his laughter, shoulders shaking and the lines of his face softening.</p><p>Making Ben laugh felt, oddly, like winning.</p><p>“Mary had a little lamb, huh?” he asked, still unabashedly amused. “A classic. Maybe you should think about going into music.”</p><p>“God, no. My musical career started and ended with that song.”</p><p>Ben shifted his body, one of his elbows coming to rest on the counter. “And which career came after that one?”</p><p>“I'm a wedding planner. I was in town for a couple that is tying the knot in a few weeks.” Rey wrinkled her nose. “Organizing stuff was always my thing. Though I tend to lose credibility as a human being when I tell people what I do. Hallmark and reality TV have seriously ruined the profession.”</p><p>He didn't get a chance to answer, a hand slamming down between them. Startled, the two looked up at the bartender, who slid a note over to their side of the bar.</p><p>“It took a little persuasion and calling in some favors, but if you check out this address, you might get lucky. Tell them Bazine send you.”</p><p>Peering at the crooked handwriting, Ben frowned. “That's a shitty neighborhood.”</p><p>“Of course it is. You think upper district snobs need to lift purses?” The bartender scoffed. “Take your girlfriend there or not, I don't really care. But we made a deal.”</p><p>“She's not my-” The musician cut himself off and sighed, fishing out his wallet and depositing a fifty dollar bill in her outstretched palm. “Thanks. Pleasure doing buisness with you.”</p><p>Ben slid off the bar stool and shrugged on his coat, making his way through the crowd and to the door again. Rey followed him quietly, clenching the ticket in her pocket like a lifeline.</p><p>She couldn't keep doing this.</p><p>The air outside hit her like a brick wall and she inhaled it greedily, sorting her thoughts until they were moderately comprehensible. He was already looking at her when she turned to him, catching her off guard.</p><p>“Whatever you're about to say, save it. I'm not letting you walk into that part of the city alone.”</p><p>Tiptoeing along the line between anger and relief, she crossed her arms. “I can take care of myself.”</p><p>“I'm not saying you can't,” Ben retorted, casting his eyes to the heavens. “Honestly, it's more for my benefit than yours. I'd be worried for the rest of the night.”</p><p>“You met me about an hour ago,” she pointed out.</p><p>“How is that relevant?”</p><p>“I just - “ For some inexplicable reason, Rey flushed, tongue heavy behind her teeth. “Has anybody ever told you that you're – a really nice guy, Ben?”</p><p>His lips parted in astonishment, the question rooting him to the spot. Then, something seemed to cave inside of him, his expression one of boyish dejection.</p><p>“No,” he muttered. “No one has ever told me that.”</p><p>It was so familiar, the painful tone lacing his admission – and probably far too intimate for two strangers.</p><p>Why did she feel the need to constantly recall this fact?</p><p>Scraping the heel of her right boot against the pavement, Rey offered an anxious smile. “Are you sure you don't mind tagging along?”</p><p>Ben took a moment to come back to himself, his voice steady when he answered. “I don't mind it at all.”</p><p>And she believed him.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oooop, someone's catching a little something. I suppose it feels sudden, but that's the whole point of the story.<br/>Also, lots of dialogue and more info on Ben and Rey, yay!<br/>If you'd like, share your thoughts on these two :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey y'all! Sorry for the silence. I was busy working on a few other projects and got completely caught up in it all. One of them is another AU I'd like to get out soon, but I promise I'm not done with this one!<br/>This chapter is a bit longer than the last, I hope that makes up for the long wait :)<br/>Please enjoy &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>10:02 pm</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Has anybody ever told you that you're – a really nice guy, Ben?”</em></p><p>Her words were on repeat in his head, ringing louder each time – as if he was stuck in a bell tower, getting increasingly overwhelmed by the noise.</p><p>It was a simple question. The answer, however, was such a complicated one that Ben momentarily forgot to keep up the carefully constructed walls around his heart, the muscle constricting in his chest until it felt <em>raw </em>and damn near painful.</p><p>“<em>No. No one ever told me that.”</em></p><p>And for good reason.</p><p>Most days, he didn't get to be Ben Solo. Most days he was Kylo Ren – the perfect, stoic and cold stage persona Snoke had created for him and <em>convinced</em> to wear. A musical prodigy. Piano virtuoso. Already a rising star at the age of nineteen. That's what the press got to see and to photograph and to write about.</p><p>When he had started his career, it had seemed necessary.</p><p>He remembered Snoke telling him that nobody would ever acknowledge Ben Solo as anything but a foolish, little boy, trying to escape his mother's shadow. And he had believed him – too young and too drunk on his success to truly understand the gravity of his decision.</p><p>Now, fifteen years later, he was sick of hearing the name and not recognizing himself within it anymore.</p><p>Ben glanced at Rey as they walked, realizing that he couldn't tell her any of the things currently running rampant in his mind. She was dealing with her own problems; she didn't need him to add to the load by dumping his issues on her. It would be cruel – and it would most definitely send her running for the hills.</p><p>“I didn't really trust you before, you know?” Rey suddenly said, interrupting his ruminations.</p><p>Maybe her blurted confession should have offended him, but a wry smirk twisted his lips instead. “Not surprising. I'm tall, kind of odd looking and I have a bizarre preference for dark clothing.”</p><p>“You don't look odd,” she protested, furrowing her brows.</p><p>Ben's smirk widened at that, a teasing glint in his eyes. “Oh, I don't?”</p><p>A lovely flush lit up her freckles, making them that much more visible under the street lights they passed.</p><p><em>Fuck</em>, she was adorable. Absolutely enchanting.</p><p>“I just meant that – I don't trust easily. Especially today. But I also meant what I said before – that you're a nice guy? That's half the reason I was snappy. I'm not used to strangers just doing something out of the kindness of their hearts,” Rey explained, kicking an empty beer can out of their path with her next step.</p><p>He hummed. “It's not something I do often, if that makes you feel any better. This day was just – strange. To say the least.”</p><p>“Tell me about it,” she murmured.</p><p>Comfortable silence fell between them, both of them taking in Chandrila's nighttime buzz. Colors and sounds blended into a dramatic mix, thrumming through the city's streets and breathing avid life into it, in a way that was a far cry from how it appeared during the day.</p><p>It reminded Ben of home.</p><p>Rey's voice almost startled him when she spoke up again, her hazel depths genuinely curious.</p><p>“So, this rehearsal you were supposed to be at – why didn't you feel like going?”</p><p><em>Of all the questions she could have asked, it had to be this one</em>, he lamented internally. Ben rubbed the back of his neck, trying to decide how much he could reveal to her without losing face.</p><p>“You know when you can't make up your mind, about whether or not you should do something?” he asked, burying his hands in his coat pockets once again. “And you ask the universe: 'If I'm <em>supposed</em> to do this... give me a sign'.”</p><p>“And is the rehearsal the thing or the sign?”</p><p>Chuckling humorlessly, he shrugged. “I thought it was the sign, or at least a damn good opportunity. But I honestly don't know anymore. That's what I was contemplating when I ran into you at the station. Or maybe I was just chickening out.”</p><p>Rey nodded pensively. “And the thing? That you needed the sign for?”</p><p>“...Quitting my job,” he sighed. “And talking to my parents. The two are connected.”</p><p>Surprised didn't even begin to describe the young wedding planner's expression. Flabbergasted seemed more apt, her jaw dropping a little as she stared at him.</p><p>“You want to quit your job?”</p><p>“I made some... questionable choices when I was younger and starting out in the industry. Let's just say that I'm not happy with who and where I am anymore.” He offered a halfhearted smile. “And let's leave it at that. For now.”</p><p>They turned around a corner and into a busier street, dodging the people moving into the opposite direction. Ben cleared his throat, feeling the need to make her forget the subject, to make her focus on <em>anything</em> else.</p><p>“Why today?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Why today?” he repeated, tilting his head. “You said that you don't trust easily. But why especially today?”</p><p>“Oh.” Rey grimaced and pulled up her shoulders. “Well. <em>My</em> day didn't start out bad. It was actually really good until around afternoon. My boss and I were in the city to meet up with two of our clients. Their wedding is pretty soon and it's a rather extensive venue. But the last few things were hashed out quickly and we finished up earlier than expected. And when I finally got home after a long train ride, excited to spend a lazy evening with my boyfriend of two years, I found him <em>enjoying</em> himself with a busty blonde. In <em>our</em> bed.”</p><p>Ben balled his hands into fists, something utterly murderous stirring inside of him and making his blood pump harder.</p><p>What kind of man would be stupid enough to even <em>think </em>of another woman while being with someone like Rey? She was – special. A beautiful spitfire.</p><p>So, <em>so</em> special.</p><p>He wondered if his conviction was odd, considering that they had met just a little while ago – and under less than perfect circumstances. But he had said it himself, hadn't he? It wasn't relevant. He just <em>knew. </em>He had <em>known</em> the moment their eyes had connected beneath the dim lights of the train station, tears drawing wet lines over her face.</p><p>“I went back to Chandrila, hoping I could crash in the hotel my boss and I had stayed at the night before. But she was already gone. And while I was thinking about my options, he dumped me. Via text. So I just entered the next best bar and... you know about the rest.”</p><p>Rey's tone tapered off at the final stretch of her explanation, an undeniable sadness clinging to each quiet word and individual letter.</p><p>“Fucking idiot,” Ben growled under his breath. “Listen, I don't want to overstep or sound like an asshole – but good riddance. You deserve better.”</p><p>She laughed and he immediately decided that the lilting, sweet sound was the best thing he had ever heard. “Yeah, maybe.”</p><p>“Maybe?”</p><p>Rey sucked the corner of her mouth between her teeth, looking at the dirty, wet pavement. “I just can't help but think that it was partly my fault. That, perhaps, if I hadn't been so busy with my job-” She stopped mid sentence, mashing her lips together. “I sound stupid. Sorry.”</p><p>“You don't sound stupid.”</p><p>She looked at him then, wide-eyed, obviously taken aback by his answer.</p><p>“You don't sound stupid,” Ben said again, far more gentle than he had intended. “But I very much disagree. Cheating isn't something you just <em>do</em>, just because you don't like the way things are going in your relationship. It's on him, not you. And it's <em>his</em> loss.”</p><p>She frowned, but there was something marginally mirthful about it. “You sound like you have experience with this sort of thing.”</p><p>“Not personally,” he admitted. “My career never left room for something, um, permanent. But...” He paused. “I know a couple. Two very headstrong and now elderly people that had more downs than ups in their relationship. Actually, it was so many downs that I stopped counting after a while. But neither of them ever cheated, no matter how bad it got. Not once.”</p><p>“Sounds like something to aspire to,” Rey murmured.</p><p>“Yeah. Definitely.”</p><p>They kept walking in renewed silence, watching the cars as they passed them by in streaks of colored metal and light. The people did the same, but much slower. Sometimes on foot, sometimes on bike, yet always just as unaware of the two strangers who weren't really strangers anymore.</p><p>Ben knew that they were almost at their destination when both the vehicles and the crowds started to thin out, the lower district's buildings just as dingy as he remembered.</p><p>He rummaged through his pockets in search of the address the bartender had given them, leading Rey to what must have been the <em>worst</em> building of them all.</p><p>“Jesus,” he grunted as they came to a halt in front of it, eyeing the rusty door beyond the square alcove with distrust.</p><p>Rey made a grim noise of agreement. “Should we call the police?”</p><p>“If you'd like to wait until morning and still go home empty handed, sure,” he retorted, jaw tensing. “Listen, let me do this alone.”</p><p>“No way.”</p><p>“Rey-”</p><p>“No. I'm not some damsel in distress, Ben, and I'm definitely not scared of going in there,” she huffed, raising her chin.</p><p>“Look, I'm not trying to do some macho shit or to imply that you need saving,” he bit out and gestured at the building, frustrated with her bullheadedness. “But who knows what could happen in there. This was my idea and I don't want to put you in danger.”</p><p>“That's exactly why I'm coming with you. You did way too much already, Ben. I'd feel just as horrible if you got into trouble and I'm just out here, waiting.”</p><p>He knew that trying to persuade her was useless. Relenting with a long sigh, he let his shoulders sag and scowled at her.</p><p>“Fine. But if something happens, I want you to get out, run, and find some place with people that can help you.”</p><p>Rey pouted her lips. “You're being dramatic.”</p><p>Stepping up to the door, he grunted at her remark and lifted his hand to bang it against it a few times. “Tell me that again after we get out of this shithole unscathed.”</p><p>It didn't take long for the heavy metal to swing outward, revealing a burly man with a trimmed beard and clad in a leather jacket. He looked at Ben, then at Rey, raising his brows with wary interest.</p><p>“You the guys Baz called about?”</p><p>“Yes,” the musician said stiffly, offering nothing else.</p><p>“Aight. Get in.”</p><p>Ben stayed close to Rey while they were led further into the sweatshop, his stomach sinking when they entered a room stuffed with all kinds of purses, piled up in boxes, shelves and dangling from clothing hangers. Another guy lingered at the other side of the small space, appearing just as leery as the first, who turned to Ben after giving his companion a nod.</p><p>“Baz said you know the bag. Black with golden zippers? Any specific brand?”</p><p>“No,” Rey said from Ben's side, shifting from one foot to the other. “It's a no-name purse.”</p><p>“We only got a few this night,” the first guy drawled, pointing at a box on the table in the middle of the room. “Take your pick, but do it fast, lady.”</p><p>Ben crossed his arms over his chest. “The lady's credit cards would make it more helpful.”</p><p>Burly guy rolled his eyes. “We don't do wallets, man.”</p><p>“Right. 'Cause that would be beneath you,” the musician muttered, discreetly maneuvering himself between Rey and the two men as she went through the purses.</p><p>Finally, after a few tense moments of silence, Rey gasped. “Found it.” She lifted the bag, smiling nervously.</p><p>“Special today. Nine hundred.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” she frowned.</p><p>“That's the number I gave Baz,” burly guy clarified.</p><p>Ben kept his face carefully neutral, even though cold panic gripped his insides, winding itself through him like a nest of vipers. He had to improvise - or this would go sideways.</p><p>“Yeah, and I paid her,” he butted in. “What is this, a shakedown?”</p><p>The two other men exchanged a brief glance, the second one pulling out his phone. “I'll call her.”</p><p>“Great. You call her, she'll say I didn't pay you and we get screwed,” Ben grated, his teeth clenched. He looked between them for a moment, opening his mouth again to say more – only to get interrupted by police sirens going off in the distance.</p><p>Everything after that was a blur.</p><p>The purse was snatched away from Rey's hands, a fist with calloused knuckles coming straight for his face. Pain shot up into his sinuses and temples when it collided, making him double over with a curse, his eyes watering.</p><p>It distracted him long enough to give the two men an opportunity to shove the young wedding planner into him, the impact too much for both of them to withstand. They landed on the dusty linoleum floor, Rey sprawled over him, one of his arms curled around her waist to keep her from rolling off and hurting herself.</p><p>The poorly painted ceiling seemed to sway, like the world had suddenly decided to spin faster, and Ben wasn't sure if it was because of the blood currently dripping from his nostrils, or if it was the beautiful woman perched on top of his thighs, peering down at him with concern.</p><p>He <em>sincerely</em> hoped that his brain was too rattled to redirect his blood flow to <em>somewhere else</em>.</p><p>“Shit, Ben, are you okay?”</p><p>With a nasally groan, he pushed his back off the ground, realizing too late how the movement jostled them both into an even more intimate position. Rey was so close to him now, her breath fanning his cheeks. Ben almost mourned the proximity when she scrambled off of his lap and stood, helping him up as well. Her soft hands, brushing a few stray hairs from his face, absolutely made up for it though.</p><p>Blinking once, twice, he looked around the now empty room. “Dammit, they got away. I should have known this would end badly. Sorry about your purse.” A wet trickle passed over his upper lip and he wiped it away carelessly, giving Rey a grisly smile that immediately dropped when he saw the fresh tears, lingering in her long lashes. “What is it?”</p><p>To his surprise, she slapped his shoulder and - hissed? “I don't care about the bloody purse, you barmy git! Look at your face, it's all...”</p><p>Rey didn't finish her sentence, wringing her hands agitatedly.</p><p>His nose throbbed at her words, and yet Ben couldn't help but grin. “You're really cute when you curse, you know that? Like a proper British princess.”</p><p>“Okay, we're <em>definitely</em> going to a hospital, you obviously hit your head,” she breathed, grabbing his wrist and dragging him to the door.</p><p>Pressing a hand to his nose, he let her lead him outside, the cold air numbing the pain in mere moments. “It's not even broken, Rey. Just a little bit bruised.”</p><p>She didn't answer, still pulling him along.</p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>Still nothing.</p><p>“Come on, talk to me.”</p><p>She whirled around, both of them stopping. “What do you want me to say? This whole... <em>thing</em> was a stupid idea. If it hadn't been for me, you wouldn't have gotten hurt. I really should get you to a hospital and leave, so you can get back to what you where doing before I ruined your night.”</p><p>Sniffling, she ended her diatribe, avoiding his gaze.</p><p>Dumbfounded, Ben wiped more blood from below his nostrils, ignoring the way it stuck to his fingers. “You didn't ruin my night, I was hiding out in a train station, trying to avoid my own goddamn job.”</p><p>The slight softening of her features encouraged him, and he leaned down to put himself into her line of sight. “My night was shit before you showed up and it will be shit after you leave. But if I manage to save <em>your</em> night, well... that'd make me a hero. I shouldn't pass up that chance, right?”</p><p>The corners of her mouth turned up. It was a bit wobbly, but it was enough for Ben.</p><p>He offered her his arm, feeling both relieved and gratified when she looped her own around it. A drop of red fell from the tip of his nose and to the sidewalk, both of them watching it with a wince..</p><p>“We should definitely do something about <em>that</em> first.”</p><p>“I think that is the best idea I've heard all day.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*le sigh* Oh, Ben. He's already got it bad, the big goofball. Who could blame him though, right? Also, more backstory, yay!<br/>Pretty sure you can all guess who the elderly couple is that Ben is talking about mid-chapter ;)<br/>By the way, from this point forward, I'm shifting the plot a little bit further away from the actual movie.<br/>It'll still be familiar for those of you who have watched it, but I'm definitely putting my own spin on it.<br/>Share your thoughts, if you'd like &lt;3</p><p>- <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sweatshop">What's a sweatshop?</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>